The First Date
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Naruto finds out that Hinata likes him and decides to ask her about it! please R&R!
1. The Secret

The First Date

I do not own Naruto I only own my mind and sometimes I question that!

Well this is my 3rd story and I hope you really like it! I got the inspiration to write it after something that happened to me and will have to 2 chapters up soon!

Just want to explain the text

_If it's like this it's a thought of someone_

Or

**Like this it's inner sakura**

Or

LIKE THIS SOMEONE IS YELLING

Chapter 1 the Secret

It was a normal day in the leaf village. Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the streets towards the training field with his hands behind his head. He was planning on training today. _"Okay I am going to train real hard today so I can finally beat Sasuke and get Sakura to fall in love with me! Yeah! I will beat you Sasuke believe it!"_ At that moment Naruto passed the ramen bar and heard girls laughing inside. Naruto stopped and began to listen. The girls were talking in a whisper and could barely make it out.

"I can't believe she likes Naruto! I mean she can do way better than _him_!" A girl said. Naruto was curious of whom they were talking about and pulled the curtains of the ramen bar back reviling 3 girls. Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

"Who likes me?" The three girls turned around looking at Naruto. "What? What are you talking about Naruto?" Ino said trying to confuse Naruto. "You said someone likes me. Who?" "It's No one Naruto." Tenten said. "Huh! Don't give me that you just said…" Naruto was cut off by Sakura saying "Naruto it would be a miracle for anyone to like you! I mean really look at you!" "But," "We have to go come on girls!" Sakura said dragging Ino and Tenten behind her.

Naruto took his hands off the back of his head and watched the girls run down the street. He then started walking the other way to continue what he was doing. _"That was weird. I mean I heard them say someone liked me but…"_ Naruto stopped to think _"Sakura was sure in a hurry like she was trying to hide something or trying to avoid talking about it. Wait I read so were that if a girl is avoiding you she likes you!"_ Naruto started to smile placing his hands on the back of his head again. He started walking down the street once more thinking he figured it out. _"Of course Sakura likes me! I mean I don't blame her, a powerful ninja like me leaves all the girls heartless."_ He walked down the street until he got to the training field.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten sat down at a tree out that was far away from ramen bar. "Few! That was close. Naruto almost found out that Hinata likes him!" Tenten said to the other two. "I think we should have told him, I mean everyone but Naruto knows! Even Neji knows and he never pays attention to his cousin." "I know Ino but I think Hinata should tell him, herself." Sakura said. "Well it's all done know." At that the 3 girls said by and went there separate ways.

Naruto got to the training field meeting Lee and Neji there. The three trained with each other for 4 hours. "Okay that's good enough for today I'm going home." Neji said as was gasping for breath then began to walk hands-in-his-pockets to the hyuuga household. "Bye Neji!" Lee yelled also gasping for breath. "What ever." Neji said walking away. Naruto was just as tiered as the other two and was gasping for breath also. "Naruto I am sorry but I have something I have to do. I will see you later!" Lee said to Naruto rushing off. _"Man those guys still have breath to move fast!" _ After a few moments Naruto got up and started to walk out of the training field. He was walking when he saw Sakura walking not far away from him.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said rather loud and waving really wild which made some people look at him. Sakura turned around to see who called her. _"O no it's Naruto wonder what he wants." _ "O hi Naruto." Sakura said watching Naruto rush up to her. "_Wait he is acting weird, wait I know that face he thinks I like him o no!" _ Sakura began to run other way. "WAIT SAKURA!" Naruto began to run after her.

Sakura ran until she could see Naruto. When she saw he wasn't running after her anymore she stops. _"I finally lost him!"_ Now Sakura saw gasping for breath. Just a few seconds after stopping, Naruto poofed behind her. "Hey Sakura why did you starting running away?" **"DOES THAT GUY EVER STOP!" **Sakura turned around slowly hoping it wasn't Naruto but it was. "I a had to um…" "Never mind Sakura!" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head again and started to smile.

"I just wanted to ask you something Sakura."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I just wanted to know…" Naruto paused for a second. "Do you like me?"

"**NO WAY HE THINKS I LIKE HIM? WHAT A LOSER"** "OF COURSE NOT WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?" Sakura started to scream at Naruto. Naruto took his hands off the back off his head.

"Because you… were talking about a girl liking me…and then you left so quickly." Naruto tried to choose his words wisely but didn't get too far.

"No I don't like you!"

"Then who does?"

Sakura sighed. "Hinata."

"Huh? Hinata?"

"Yes! That's why she always blushes and finds a lose of words when she talks to you!" **"IDIOT!"**

Naruto thought to himself for a second then started to rush off! "Thanks Sakura! I will see you later I am going to find Hinata!" Sakura wanted to stop him but was too late he was too far ahead. _"Great Sakura! Well I guess he would have found out one way or another."_

_To Be Continued…_

I hope you really like this story I really do I will have to second chapter up soon! Please review and tell me how I am doing!-Chihiro (princess-of-the-sand)


	2. Little Girl Who are you?

I really like this story hope you enjoy it's a real cliff hanger but I will update soon I promise! Read chapter 1 for text explanation.

* * *

Chapter 2 little girl who are you?

Naruto was walking down the street towards the Hyuuga house. The Hyuuga house was a really huge house and had gates (which is sort of like a huge fence but was always called a gate.) around it. It was like impossible to miss it. Naruto walked up to the gates. He put his hands on the gates and looked at the huge house then gulped.

"_Wow I knew the Hyuuga's had a big house but I didn't know it was this big!" _Naruto paused at the gate, thinking what he should say to Hinata. _"Okay, okay I can't just ask her hum… what should I do?" _Naruto took his hands off the gate and started passing back and forth in front of the gate thinking of what he should say._ "Well I guess I will make it up as I go along."_ Naruto stopped passing and went towards the gate once more. He was very nervous, He never went near the Hyuuga house never even seen it he always saw the gate, but never the house. Naruto began to push the gate open and was actually surprised how easily it opened. Naruto pushed the gate just enough to get in.

Naruto walked through the gate; he saw there was a little path leading to the door. _"Good! Now I won't get lost!"_ Naruto walked through the gate and on to the path. He then closed the gate behind him, and continued walking on the path. Naruto walked down the path till he reached a huge porch with a big door. The path seemed like it was really long to Naruto but in reality it was really short. Naruto walked up 3 big steps towards the huge door.

Naruto felt his heart begin to beat fast. _"What if Hinata's dad answers's the door? What am I going to say?"_ Naruto managed to form his hand into a first and bring it towards the door. _"I'm not backing down know! I can do this I've done harder things! Believe it!"_ With those thought's of encouragement Naruto knocked on the door and pulled his hand to his side. Naruto heard footsteps come towards the door, then he saw the door open rather slowly in his mind but in reality it was normal. Naruto was not prepared for what happened next.

"O Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at who was at the door. It was no other than the famous Neji Hyuuga.

"O Neji I just… is Hinata here?

"What do you want with my cousin?

"Nothing I just want to ask her something."

"What's that?"

"_Man Neji is so noisy!"_ Naruto hesitated he didn't want to tell Neji. "Can I just see Hinata?"

"No."

"What why?"

"Because you're a loser."

"_WHY THAT NOISY NEJI HYUUGA I WILL KILL YOU!" _Naruto then heard a deep male voice inside.

"Neji get in here!" Neji sighed and looked back. "Fine."

"I have to go now Naruto." Neji closed the door on Naruto face. Naruto wasn't too happy about that. _"Arrg… Neji is such a bastard!"_ Naruto looked at the door for about a second and a half, put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the gate and put his hands on it. _"I guess I will come back later."_ Naruto looked at the gate and was just about to open the gate and walk out. "You're not leaving, are you?" Naruto turned around and saw a young girl near a bush. She looked sort of like Hinata.

"I mean you wanted to see Hinata right?" Naruto looked confused he had no clue who that girl was and how she knew he was looking for Hinata.

"Um… yeah but, how did you know I was looking for Hinata?"

"I over heard you conversation with Neji. Sorry for that by the way. Neji can be a bastard."

"O that's alright." Naruto looked really confused now. "_Who the heck is this girl?"_ The girl noticed this.

"You look confused what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just who are you I never saw you and how do you know Neji?"

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga. I am Hinata's younger sister. Neji is my cousin."

"_O this is making sense now! She does look a lot like Hinata."_ "So you're looking for Hinata right?"

"Yeah! Can I see her it's important?"

"You could but she's not here."

"What? Do you know where she is!"

"Yeah she is at the market getting stuff for lunch." Naruto thanked Hanabi then opened the gate and ran towards the market. "Huh… So that's the boy Hinata likes that's Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto went to the market in a hurry. He ran up and down all the isles looking for Hinata but couldn't find her. _"Maybe she lied to me."_ Naruto started to look down at the ground then outside. It started to rain. _"Just perfect! The weather is finally matching my mood."_

"Um… Hi… Naruto." Naruto turned around to see who said that. It was Hinata.

"HINATA I FINALLY FOUND YOU! FEW I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL AFTERNOON!"

"Um…Okay…Why where you looking for me… Naruto?"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Hope you all enjoyed it I should update in less than a week! Please review mean wile and tell me how I am doing!-Chihiro (princess-of-the-sand)

* * *


	3. SIX BOWLS OF RAMEN ALL AROUND

Finally I have the 3rd chapter up! I know allot of people like this story and want to know what happens next so I am trying to the chapters as fast as possible. I also have 2 other stories to keep up with and I will not write anymore stories until all 3 of my stories are complete. But I do thank everyone who reviewed and I hope more people review also let me know if there is a story you would like me to write with a certain theme that no one has wrote yet because I need new idea's after I am done with this and I like to challenge myself by just going by a topic! So anyway enjoy, be patent the next chapter should be the last!-Chihiro (princess-of-the-sand)

* * *

CHAPTER 3 FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN AROUND!

* * *

Hinata looked somewhat confused. "I have to ask you something!" Naruto said in a happier tone than he talked all day. "Okay… what's th-that?" Hinata started to trip over her words. Naruto suddenly started to feel less cheerful _"Hum… what should I say I don't want to directly ask her, because, if she say's no that would make me feel weird. Maybe I should try to find out with out asking her, but how."_ Naruto stood there with a confused expression on his face think for about 2 minutes. Hinata was a bit worried. "Naruto…" "Hum, O sorry Hinata! I was thinking about something." Naruto smiled at Hinata and was talking in his happy tone again. "O I was a little worried…"Before Hinata could finish Naruto cut her off. "No need to be worried about me Hinata!" Naruto smiled at Hinata, Hinata returned his smile.

Naruto was talking in a serious tone "So Hinata I was wondering…" _"What should I say, what should I say!"_

"Naruto?" Hinata was worried again. Naruto didn't listen to what Hinata said and kept talking.

"Do you want to go get some ramen with me, my treat?" Hinata looked stunned like she couldn't believe what Naruto was asking. _"Me go to the ramen bar with Naruto?"_

"Well I would like to Naruto but…" Hinata looked down and was playing with her thumbs. Naruto listened to what Hinata was saying. "…I um have to ask my father first." Hinata looked up at Naruto and stopped playing with her thumbs.

Naruto smiled once more. "Okay I will come with you to ask."

"Okay Naruto but…"

"But what?"

"Is this like an um…" Hinata looked down and began to play her thumbs again. Naruto just stood there looking confused. "…an um…" Hinata gulped hard. "…date?" Naruto began to understand and looked happy again.

"If, if you want to call it that." Hinata was so shocked she immediately looked up and stopped playing with her thumbs. Naruto turned around and blushed. "So let's go." Naruto started to walk out the door. Leaving Hinata with a blank look on her face. She began to run off after Naruto, after she realized what was happening. But she could help to think that Naruto actually asked her on a date.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the streets towards the Hyuuga house. Nether of them talked on the way. They were too busy thinking about what just happened and what was going to happen. Naruto and Hinata walked through the front door, and saw Hinata's cousin. Neji was sitting down on a chair, drink some sort of substance. "About time you got home Hinata you've been at the market for a while…" Neji put his drink down on a table. He looked disturbed. "…wait why is, Naruto here?" Hinata looked at her cousin, who still looked disturbed. "O Neji…I um…where is father? I have to ask him something." Neji closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair. He smiled a little. He knows that Hinata will get in trouble for disturbing him, especially for stupid things like asking for money or what not. "He is in his office." Hinata took Naruto by the wand and went towards her father's office. _"Stupid Hinata!" _Neji drifted away in his thoughts seeming never to wake up.

Naruto and Hinata got to the door outside Hiashi Hyuuga office. Hinata let go of Naruto's hand, and turned to face him. "Naruto, please don't say a word. My father might be angry if you speak." Naruto nodded. Hinata turned to the door of her father's office, and slowly knocked. Hinata and Naruto heard a male voice say "Come in". Hinata opened the door and walked in front of her father with Naruto trailing behind.

"Yes? What is it daughter?"

"I am sorry for interrupting you father but I was wondering if it was alright that I skip lunch with the family today and go get some ramen with Naruto instead?" Hiashi leaned back in his chair and put his fingers together, which meant that he was pondering. (All the main branch main Hyuuga household leaders did that.) Naruto and Hinata stood there looking at Hiashi for about 3 minutes.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"The boy that beat your cousin in the Chunin exams?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that would be alright as long as all you have all your house work done." Hinata smiled joyful.

"O I do! Thank you father." Hinata bowed and turned towards the door. She signaled Naruto to bow also. Naruto did then the two of them walked out the door. They walked towards the door, but before they want out the door they noticed Neji drifted away in the chair. Hinata opened the door as quietly as she could, trying not to disturb her cousin. Hinata went out the door and then Naruto. They were almost successful not disturbing Neji until Naruto slammed the door. Waking Neji up from his thoughts.

"Naruto!" Hinata looked at Naruto who looked surprised that the door slammed.

"Sorry Hinata. I didn't know your door closed so easily, mine doesn't."

"That's alright." Hinata smiled then Hinata and Naruto walked out of the Hyuuga's gates and towards the main part of town were the Ichiraku Ramen Bar is located. Naruto and Hinata got to the ramen bar and sat down on 2 stools next to each other.

"So Hinata what would like to eat?"

"Um one Ichiraku ramen."

"Huh just one?"

"Um yes." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Okay Hinata what ever you want!" Naruto yelled the order to the person behind the counter. "SIX BOWLS OF ICHIRAKU RAMEN OVER HERE!" "You got it!" The guy behind the counter said confirming the order Naruto looked at Hinata who was blushing a little. Naruto blushed also at the site of Hinata blushing. "So Hinata what would you like to do after this?"

"I don't know Naruto you decide."

"Alright I know how about we see a movie or something?"

"Sure Naruto." _"Naruto is making this like a real date!"_ Hinata blushed at that thought. Hinata tried to hind it by focusing on the thing of chop sticks. Naruto and Hinata sat there in silence for a while.

"So um how's your training going Naruto?" Hinata grabbed 2 chopsticks wile talking. Hinata was actually surprised she could talk straight I guess being around Naruto for a while you get less nervous of what to say. Because in reality Naruto didn't care what people say just that they talk to him.

"It's going good, but you know me Hinata I am an ace ninja! I can do anything!" Naruto grabbed chopsticks also while talking. Hinata giggled a little, she loved it when he talks so confident.

"Here's your order." The guy behind the counter placed the order they placed in front of them. Naruto pushed a bowl towards Hinata and pulled the other five towards himself.

"Here Hinata."

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata and Naruto began to eat. Hinata ate slowly and Naruto ate fast. He had all five bowls eaten by the time Hinata was done her first. When they were done Naruto stacked up the bowls.

"That was really good Naruto thank you!"

"You're welcome Hinata!" Naruto placed money down for the meal. Then Hinata and him left going towards the movie theater.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Did you enjoy it? I really hope you did I like to write this stuff and I try to make it as realistic as possible! Well anyway **PLEASE** review with ideas for different themes of stories or just review! The Final chapter should be up at least before Sunday! (If everything goes well!) –Chihiro (princess-of-the-sand)

* * *


	4. Troublesome Friends

Chapter 4 Troublesome friends

I don't own Naruto, it was creat by someone with a way more intellegent mind!

* * *

Please enjoy the last chapter of the first date. I apologize for the delay stuff popped up and I have had a perfect idea for a new story that I will start to write in a few days! The story is going to be titled Ninja Switch. I will also finish my Sand Siblings Journal story too soon! So keep checking up I update a lot.-Chihiro (princess-of-the-sand)

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walked up to the main part of the theater were they could see all prices, movies, and all that. Hinata wondered what movie Naruto was going to take her to see.

"So Hinata is there any movie you want to see?"

"Um…" Hinata looked at the list of movies. There was 1 horror, 2 comedy, 1 animation, 2 romance and 1 little kid movie, you know those rated "G" movies. Hinata wanted to see a romance movie but decided not to tell Naruto that because there could be a chance we would run away.

"…Not really, you decide!" Hinata looked down towards the ground waiting for Naruto's response. _"I hope he doesn't choose a horror movie. I really don't like them." _Naruto looked at the list of movies, trying to decide what movie to see.

While Naruto was deciding what movie to see, a very familiar voice said, "Hnn… I never expected to see you two to be here." Naruto and Hinata turned around to see who was speaking to them. It was the very lazy Shikamaru Nara. He was there with Temari from the desert. Naruto and Hinata heard rumors that Shikamaru and Temari were dating, but they tried to keep it secret so Gaara wouldn't figure out, they have been dating in secret for 2 months now and they were tiered of hiding it and decided to come out in the open. Temari figured she would deal with Gaara later.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto, then at Hinata, then at Naruto again.

"Hinata and I are going to see a movie." Naruto looked at Temari. He hasn't seen her for a while. "How's your brother, Temari?"

"Which one, if you haven't noticed I have 2 of them."

"Gaara."

"O he's fine." Temari sighed. She didn't like small talk very much.

"Good because I am going to kick his sand butt next time I see him." Shikamaru decided to change the subject.

"So what movie are you guy's going to see?" Naruto turned his focus back on Shikamaru.

"I don't know. What are you and Temari going to see?"

"Some stupid comedy movie, Temari said she wanted to see it. I am just coming to keep her company I will more than likely fall asleep during the movie." Temari gave Shikamaru an evil glare. _"O man! I pissed Temari off dang this girl is troublesome!"_ Shikamaru looked up towards the clouds trying to clear his thoughts. He then looked at Hinata trying to figure out what she was thinking. Naruto broke Shikamaru's train of thought.

"Cool Hinata and I will come too!" Hinata looked at Naruto. _"Well I guess that will be alright even though I don't know Temari or Shikamaru that well. At least I will be with Naruto."_ Naruto walked towards the ticket booth to pay for Hinata and his ticket. Hinata followed him. Naruto got the tickets and gave one to Hinata. Then they walked towards Temari and Shikamaru. The four of them went into the movie theater to see the movie. Hinata was a little nervous because she had never been to a movie by herself like this, in fact she barely went to the movies at all she was always too busy with missions and training.

_2 hours later_

Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Temari walked out of the just ended movie. Naruto, Hinata and Temari found it rather enjoyable, while Shikamaru found it as an opportunity to sleep. The 4 of them walked to the main part of the theater were they met before. Naruto looked at Shikamaru who looked sleepy because he just woke up.

"So Shikamaru did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yea until I woke up." Temari looked at Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru we better get back to my place. Gaara might have killed Kankuro, and we need to tell me brothers today Shika." Shikamaru looked at Temari knowing what she was talking about, but Hinata and Naruto were lost.

"Oh yea I forgot about that troublesome thing we had to do," Shikamaru turned to speak with Naruto and Hinata "I am going to be dead before this day is over." At that Temari and Shikamaru left. Naruto and Hinata started to walk down the street.

"So Hinata did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yea I think it was really good," Hinata looked towards Naruto. "Thank you for taking me Naruto!"

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "I am happy you enjoyed yourself!" Naruto placed his hands behind his head. The two of them walked down the streets. They walked not knowing to do or say. Hinata broke the silence between them.

"Um... Naruto it's getting late. I should go home before I am missed." Naruto took his hands off the back of his head, and smiled at Hinata once more.

"I will come with you Hinata." Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga household together. I was a semi-long walk. Naruto and Hinata reached the gates of the Hyuuga house. Hinata pushed the door open, Hinata and Naruto walked through the gate. Naruto closed the gate behind him. They then started to walk up the same path that Naruto walked up earlier. They reached the 3 big steps and walked right up. Then Hinata stopped in front of the door, looked towards Naruto.

"Thank you for today Naruto it was wonderful." Naruto smiled at Hinata, and Hinata returned the smiled. Naruto then leaded in towards Hinata and kissed her cheek.

"I had a great time Hinata also, we should do this again." Naruto waved to Hinata, placed his hands on the back of his head and walked towards the gate. Naruto walked threw the gate and towards his apartment. He left Hinata in front of her door, blushing can't believing what just happened. Hinata stood in front of her front door for a couple minuets. She finally opened the door, revealing Neji still relaxing on the chair he was before, eyes closed. _"Has Neji been there the whole time?" _

"Um… Neji!" Neji opened his eyes searching for the person who called him. He looked towards Hinata.

Neji laughed a bit. "So your finally back Hinata." Hinata took a seat next to her cousin. Neji was still looking at his semi-blushing cousin; he closed his eyes again after Hinata sat down.

"So how was your afternoon Hinata?" Neji waited for his cousin to respond, till she sat there silent not answering. He then opened his eyes looking at Hinata to see why she didn't respond. He saw she was deep in thought and decided to drop the question and rest a little before dinner.

"_I just got kissed by Naruto! My dream has come true! Naruto was really nice today and knew just what to do. It really was the perfect, first date!"_

**THE END!

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed this story! Please review and also read my other stories for more entertainment!-Chihiro (princess-of-the-sand)

* * *


End file.
